


You Complete Me

by RedRidingHoodGirl



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Hurt Mal (Disney), Mal (Disney) in Love, Protective Evie (Disney)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRidingHoodGirl/pseuds/RedRidingHoodGirl
Summary: I know you expect some Mevie action as a couple, but in this story I just want to focus on their f*cking perfect friendship. Cause, you know, friendships like this exist in real life, with no need of being in love or something more.Of course their bond goes beyond friendship, but not in a romantic way.Sorry if I dissapoint you guys, not my intentions at all, so I hope you enjoy this one as much as you enjoy the mevie- couple fanfics :)





	You Complete Me

Mal Point of View- Present:

Who says that "true love" has to do with romance? Because the strongest and purest kind of love I have ever experienced was with my best friend. That kind of bond that is a mix of friendship, sisterhood, motherhood and love.

Friendship-because we have the confidence to talk about everything and know each other better than anyone else. Sisterhood- because we are always there for each other in both bad and good moments. Motherhood- because we protect and take care of each other. Love- 'cause we act like a couple and our affection is quite physical. Actually, we had never fought before until that day... that damn day that tore me apart.

Flashback <<

Evie POV:

I had to tell her. I had to tell my best friend I was in love with her boyfriend. That when we went back to the Isle for bringing her back there was something between Ben and me. Maybe it was just the beggining of a good friendship, but with Carlos and Jay was different.

I tried to convince myself that it was just a moment of conexion because we had the same purpose: to bring Mal back. But as time passed by, everytime I saw him around I got nervous and my stomach started to spin around in circles. That was pretty much what I felt with Doug at first. Oh, Doug, I had to tell him, too. I was so scared to lose both of them. 

Specially Mal.

I couldn't do this to her, she was my whole world, my soulmate. 

-"What's a soulmate?" - Dizzy once asked. She had heard it on TV and, curious as she is, she had to ask.

-"Well, a soulmate is... a person you feel conected to. The one person that knows you better than you know yourself, and even knows how you are feeling without you saying a word. Someone you love and you will always love, and no matter what happens you will carry that person forever. It's someone who believes in you, inspire you and is always there to support you no matter how crazy you may be, they will do that crazy thing with you ..."- I said - "sorry, I made it quite long, but that's the idea".

-"Oh, I get it now. It's like you and Mal!" -she said smiling.

-"What? No... wait."- she had it right, tough. I was supposed to be thinking about Doug, but those words fit more to Mal- "I... didn't know."

-"Why?? It's pretty obvious" -she asked. Maybe it was her innocence that made her thought that it didn't have to be your boyfriend, as the rest of the society thought. And they said children are so pure that they were always saying the truth without the fear of being criticised.

-"I just thought it was someone else, but you're right! It's Mal."

-"What's with me??"- I heard M's voice behind me, she was coming back from a meeting she had with Belle.

-"Oh, that you and Evie are soulmates! You take care of each other, you finish each other sentences, you do a lot of things together and... what more else did you say to me?" -Dizzy asked me again. 

Mal smiled and caressed her hair.

-"You are so right, Dizzy"-Mal confirmed- "And I know one day you'll find yours, too. And when that day comes, never let her go, 'cause throughout the years she will be the only person who will always be by your side".

Wow. I couldn't believe those words came out from Mal's mouth. That was the way she felt for me. That made me so happy but guilty at the same time.

-"Dizzy, can you excuse us for a second, please?" - I asked

-"Sure! I'll go out and try to find my soulmate!"- she responded so happy. Mal and I smiled at that. She was such a good kid, she deserved the world.

Dizzy left the room. I breathed deeply and went to sit down on my bed, waiting for Mal to ask me what was wrong.

-"So... what's wrong?"- I smiled at that, she knew I was waiting for that question.

-"You know I can't hide anything from you, I just can't. So I have to tell you something that's really hard for me, and I know it will be as well for you..."

-"I know. Spill those guts"

-"You know??"

-"E, do you think I haven't noticed you are kind of distant lately? I just didn't want to ask you because I knew you would tell me whenever you were ready. What's wrong, princess? You are worrying me."

-"I broke up with Doug"

-"What??!!"- Mal screamed- "But why? Since when... how? I don't understand, you were so in love!"

-"I am, actually. But not with him"- I said as I looked down to the floor, lowering my head.

-"E?"- Mal asked really concerned. She came closer to me and grabbed my chin with her hand, lifting it up so our eyes could meet. 

My eyes were puffy, of course. I started to cry. 

Why did I have to do that? She hugged me, which made it worse for me.

-"I just can't..." - my voice was broken by then. I decided to discharge all the tears before going on. She waited for me. As she always did.

Mal POV:

On the scale of 1 to 10, how painful it was to see your best friend cry her heart out? Evie was so heart- broken and she was one of the strongest people I knew, which made me worry a lot.

-"Mal... I don't wanna lose you"

-"Are you crazy?? Ey! Listen to me, you will NEVER ever lose me, okay? I don't care if you betray me, lie to me, hurt me or whatever, or even if we don't talk for a while. I need you to know that, nothing between us will change.

-"I think I'm in love with Ben"

There was a silence in the room. I opened my eyes in atonishment and my mouth dropped a little. She was looking at me directly in my eyes and I could feel she was really hurt about that.

My best friend in love with my boyfriend. The two people I loved the most. 

I saw how close they became since we came back (for the second time) from the Isle. Was Ben falling for her, too? I didn't know what to say. Honestly, this took me by surprise and like a knife on my back.

-"Oh..."- that's all I could say.

-"That's all you're gonna say?"- she asked me, afraid of some kind of bad reaction from my part. 

But I couldn't answer. I tried to, but it was like someone cut my tongue. I gave steps back. She was right, she hurt me. 

-"M..."- Evie said as she tried to came closer but I shaked my head and crossed my arms in response. She understood.- "I think... I think we need some time. I'll stay at Lonnie and Jane's"

She started to pack the most essential things, like knewing she was going to be back in a few days. I hoped, because I couldn't be apart from her much time. But at the same time she was right, I needed time to process it. I didn't stop her from leaving. 

I never imagined friends could "need some time", too. 

"Need some time". What a painful phrase.


End file.
